Winx Club - Episode 604
Bloomix Power is the fourth episode of the sixth season of Winx Club. Synopsis Continuing from the previous episode, the fairies and other students of Linphea College are still fighting the Treants in a desperate attempt to defend their college. The Treants quickly defeated them and took them in their hands, including Flora’s sister, Miele. The Trix and the witches watched mockingly. The Trix also revealed that they are not only using the Treants to conquer Lynphea College, but also to attract the Winx into rescuing the students and the school. Upon hearing that, Miele stopped struggling to get free and started to think of what she should do. Meanwhile, Aisha invited the Winx, along with their pixies, to Alfea’s gym, where she had prepared some sport activities. Stella quickly decided to have new outfits and tried to use magic to give the Winx new clothes, only to make the other girls remind her that their powers are gone. However, this does not discourage Stella. After a short time running to her room, she went back with a huge amount of clothes, and accidentally pouring them on the rest of the Winx. The Winx began their activities, guided by Aisha. Then Headmistress Faragonda walks in with the Paladins and Specialists, who are helping them to get ready to make their comeback. Faragonda advised the Winx to be careful when fighting the Trix, and reminded them of their new ability to gain Bloomix by having a part of the Dragon's Flame - and if they do a special good deed. Back to their training, Aisha showed some moves she had prepared. The whole gym clapped their hands with their cheers. Stella decided to do a triple backflip too, with the help of the pixies. Stella lost her balance, because she was too heavy for the pixies, making her hit Kiko straight below her. The Paladins and the Specialists joined the Winx, and Miss Faragonda left the gym, leaving a hint that Daphne is searching for information on the Treants. The scene changes to Alfea’s library, where Daphne kept reading books to find what she needs. Thoren suddenly came with a certain book, offering Daphne his help. The book he held is the storybook version of the legend of the Treants. Daphne read the book, and Thoren revealed that in the past, his father used to told him the legend of the Treants as a bedtime story, which made Thoren afraid. Daphne hinted that she was trying to find the clue to defeat the Treants. Thoren unknowingly helped Daphne on solving the problem, by saying that if anyone can find the root of the problem, it would be her. Daphne came to the answer that if the treants’ roots are planted deep under the ground, it would be easier for them to be stopped and defeated. Back in the gym, Sky passed through the obstacles, demonstrating how-it’s-going-to-be-done to the others. The Specialists clapped their hands and encouraged him. Nex looked at Sky angrily and passed through the obstacles. Meanwhile, the Winx trained gymnastics together. Aisha encouraged Stella to do a backflip, and Stella finally agreed to do it, although she lost her balance halfway, again. Back to the boys, Nex completed the challenge, in which Aisha congratulated him, making Roy jealous. The Winx looked at them admiringly. Roy managed to do well, but a very jealous Nex grabbed an obstacle away from him, almost making Roy fall. Aisha tells Nex off before leaving, leading the others to look angry at Nex who just turns away from the rest of the group. Daphne and Thoren rush in and tell the Winx what to do to defeat the Treants, starting with the need of some of Flora’s potions. After sometime, the Winx, Specialists, Paladins and Daphne gathered outside of Alfea. Bloom revealed their plan. Their plan is to get the Specialists and Bloom to attack Cloud Tower, and the Winx and the Paladins to free Linphea College with Flora’s potions. The Winx (except for Bloom) went to Lynphea College using Timmy’s assistance, while Bloom and the Specialists proceeds to Cloud Tower. Daphne stays behind. The Treants are still holding Lynphea College’s students, but the Trix decided to leave them and get ready for their battle with the Winx, leaving the Witches in charge of the prisoners. Meanwhile, Miele managed to break free. Chased by the Treants and the Witches, the Winx arrive just in time to pour the potions to the trees’ roots, making them unable to move. The students and teachers are free, and they began to attack the witches. The Paladins helped them. Far on top, Bloom and the Specialists are almost in Cloud Tower, but were stopped for a while by the Trix, who were expecting them. Selina then summons a new beast from the Legendarium, the Flying Basilisks, dangerous, big dragon-like creatures, which are able to attack with a strike of light from their eyes, turning anything to stone. The Specialists tried to attack them, but one of the Basilisks knocks Brandon off his Windrider. Sky saves him, but the Dragons fly to Lynphea College. The Specialists chase them and Bloom stays to battle the Trix. The Trix and Bloom are preparing to fight. The Winx and Lynphea College students are unable to respond to the dragon-like creatures’ attacks, which turn them to stone when hit by the dragons’ deadly rays. Luckily, the Specialists came just in time to save Musa and Tecna from being hit. The Trix fought amongst each other about who will attack Bloom first. They decided to attack together, but Bloom managed to defend herself and deflect their attack, although not beating them. Back in Linphea College, one of the Basilisks chased Stella, but she finally managed to do a triple backflip and confused the dragon, making it lose its balance. The other fairies and Flora stayed on top of the tree. The monster was waiting outside, without Flora knowing. She checked outside, but was almost going to be attacked by it if it wasn’t because of Miele. However, the beast caught Miele. Flora rescues Miele, earning her Bloomix in the process. Flora returned the treants back to normal, but the Basilisks are still attacking, and unfortunately, Roy and Nex had been turned to stone. Major Events *The Winx and The Specialists return back to Linphea College to defeat The Trix and The Treants. *The Treants are back to normal. *Flora gains her Bloomix powers. *Selina summons the Flying Basilisk to attack the Winx. *Roy and Nex had been turned to stone by the Flying Basilisk. Debuts *Flora's Bloomix *Flying Basilisk *Alfea Gym Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Aisha **Musa **Tecna *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Helia **Timmy **Roy **Riven *Paladins **Thoren **Nex *Trix **Icy **Stormy **Darcy *Pixies **Lockette **Amore **Chatta **Cherie **Caramel **Piff *Daphne *Kiko *Faragonda *Miele *Selina *Treants *Flying Basilisk Spells Used *Dancing Flame - Used to defend herself. *Spreading Fire - Used against the Trix. *Chlorophyll Bolt - Used against the Treants. *Spring Shower - Used to turn the Treants back to normal. *Magic Seed - Used against the Treant. *Impenetrable Green - Used against a witch. *Wooden Tendrils - Used against the Flying Basilisk. Voice Cast Original/Italian * Letizia Ciampa as Bloom * Perla Liberatori as Stella & Chatta * Ilaria Latini as Flora & Cherie * Domitilla D'Amico as Tecna * Gemma Donati as Musa * Laura Lenghi as Aisha & Lockette * Connie Bismuto as Daphne * Raffaella Castelli as Caramel * Tatiana Dessi as Icy * Valeria Vidali as Stormy * Federica De Bortoli as Darcy * Alessandro Quarta as Sky * Gianluca Crisafi as Brandon * Corrado Conforti as Timmy * Mirko Mazzanti as Riven * Francesco Pezzulli as Helia * Roberta Greganti as Faragonda * Unknown as Roy * Eleonora Reti as Selina * Alessio De Filippis as Thoren * Marco Bassetti as Nex * Gaia Bolognesi as Piff & Miele * Francesca Rinaldi as Amore * Ivan Andreani as Kiko * Unknown as Treants * Unknown as Flying Basilisk Nickelodeon * Molly C. Quinn as Bloom & Lockette * Amy Gross as Stella & Caramel * Alejandra Reynoso as Flora & Chatta * Morgan Decker as Tecna & Amore * Romi Dames as Musa & Cherie * Keke Palmer as Aisha & Piff * Matt Shively as Sky * Larisa Oleynik as Icy * Jennifer Cody as Darcy * Kimberly Brooks as Stormy * Adam Gregory as Brandon & Nex * Charlie Schlatter as Timmy & Thoren * Sam Riegel as Riven * David Faustino as Helia * Bryton James as Roy * Elizabeth Gillies as Daphne * Jessica Di Cicco as Selina & Miele * Kari Wahlgren as Faragonda * Dee Bradley Baker as Kiko * Unknown as Flying Basilisk * Unknown as Treants Script *Nickelodeon Songs * Winx Rising Up Together * The Magic of Sirenix * Bloomix the Power of the Dragon * Living the Magic Trivia *Bloomix is the second transformation to be earned one by one, after Sirenix. *As of this episode, since the rest of the Winx lost their Sirenix, Bloom is the only Winx fairy left to transform in Sirenix. It is now hinted that her powers are already getting weaker. *Flora saved Miele more than once throughout the episode before she earned her Bloomix. It is unknown why those times were not counted as acts of courage. *This episode aired along with The Golden Auditorium in the US. *In one scene thoren is holding the mythix wands book in alfea's library Mistakes *Aisha's lip color changes from purple to pink in different scenes. *Instead of Stella's original lip color, in the scene where she gets up after falling, her lip color is pink, then it later turns red. *Flora's lip color is also seen dark purple in one scene, and pink in the rest. *In some scenes Thoren's gem turns to green instead of yellow. *When Bloom is fighting with the Trix, in one scene her right eye is green. *In one scene, Musa's hands is missing. *In one scene, Daphne's hands is missing. *In one scene, Flora's bracelet is missing. *In one scene, Riven's uniform is colored like his gem in one place. *In one scene, Timmy's gem is orange instead of yellow. Quotes "It's time we finally destroy you Bloom!" '- Icy' "Funny, I've been hearing you say that for years!" - Bloom "Playing hard to get, huh?!"-''' Flora''' "Ready ? One, Two, Three, Jump ! " '- Aisha' "We're ready for you Trix, Here we come !" '- Bloom' "Exactly, All those annoying cries will bring back the Winx back right to us." '- Icy' Videos Italian Nickelodeon Category:Winx Club Category:Season 6 Category:Nickelodeon Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Rai Dub